rilsonfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
ISO 3166-1 numérico
ISO 3166-1 numérico (ou numérico-3) os códigos são três dígitos, código de país é definido em ISO 3166-1, parte do ISO 3166 padrão publicado pela Organização Internacional para Padronização (ISO), para representar países, territórios dependentes, e de zonas especiais de interesse geográfico. Eles correspondem aos códigos de três dígitos de país desenvolvido e mantido pela Divisão Estatística das Nações Unidas. Eles foram incluídos na primeira parte da norma ISO 3166 na sua segunda edição em 1981, mas eles foram libertados pelas Nações Unidas desde o iníco de 1970.Appendix 1. United Nations Standard Country Codes, from Cancer Registration: Principles and Methods, IARC Scientific Publication No. 95] Uma vantagem dos códigos numéricos sobre códigos alfabéticos é independência escrita (sistema de escrita). A norma ISO 3166 conta com códigos alfabéticos em alfabeto inglês e são adequadas para as línguas com base no alfabeto latino. Para as pessoas e os sistemas utilizando escritas não-latinas, como o árabe, Bengali, chinês, cirílico, devanagari, grego, Hangul, Japonês, o alfabeto Inglês pode ser indisponível ou difícil de usar, entender ou interpretar corretamente. Embora códigos numéricos superem os problemas de dependência escrita, esta independência vem naturalmente à custa de mnemônica conveniência Códigos atuais Elementos de código atribuído oficialmente Abaixo está uma lista completa dos atuais códigos numéricos ISO 3166-1 oficialmente atribuídos, com nomes de país curto, em Inglês oficialmente utilizado pela norma ISO 3166 Maintenance Agency (ISO 3166/MA): 004 Afeganistão 008 Albânia 010 Antárctica 012 Argélia 016 Samoa Americana 020 Andorra 024 Angola 028 Antígua e Barbuda 031 Azerbaijão 032 Argentina 036 Austrália 040 Áustria 044 Bahamas 048 Bahrain 050 Bangladesh 051 Armênia 052 Barbados 056 Bélgica 060 Bermudas 064 Butão 068 Bolívia 070 Bósnia e Herzegovina 072 Botswana 074 Ilha Bouvet 076 Brasil 084 Belize 086 Território Britânico do Oceano Índico 090 Ilhas Salomão 092 Ilhas Virgens Britânicas 096 Brunei 100 Bulgária 104 Myanmar 108 Burundi 112 Bielorrússia 116 Camboja 120 Camarões 124 Canadá 132 Cabo Verde 136 Ilhas Cayman 140 República Centro-Africana 144 Sri Lanka 148 Chade 152 Chile 156 China 158 Taiwan, Província da China 162 Ilha Christmas 166 Ilhas Cocos (Keeling) 170 Colômbia 174 Comores 175 Mayotte 178 Congo 180 Congo, a República Democrática do 184 Ilhas Cook 188 Costa Rica 191 Croácia 192 Cuba 196 Chipre 203 República Checa 204 Benim 208 Dinamarca 212 Dominica 214 República Dominicana 218 Equador 222 El Salvador 226 Guiné Equatorial 231 Etiópia 232 Eritreia 233 Estónia 234 Ilhas Faroé 238 Ilhas Falkland 239 Ilhas Geórgia do Sul e Sandwich do Sul 242 Fiji 246 Finlândia 248 Ilhas Åland 250 França 254 Guiana Francesa 258 Polinésia Francesa 260 Territórios Franceses do Sul 262 Djibouti 266 Gabão 268 Geórgia 270 Gâmbia 275 Palestina (Territórios Palestinos) 276 Alemanha 288 Gana 292 Gibraltar 296 Kiribati 300 Grécia 304 Gronelândia 308 Granada 312 Guadalupe 316 Guam 320 Guatemala 324 Guiné 328 Guiana 332 Haiti 334 Ilha Heard e Ilhas McDonald 336 Santa Sé (Estado da Cidade do Vaticano) 340 Honduras 344 Hong Kong 348 Hungria 352 Islândia 356 Índia 360 Indonésia 364 Irão, República Islâmica do 368 Iraque 372 República da Irlanda 376 Israel 380 Itália 384 Costa do Marfim 388 Jamaica 392 Japão 398 Cazaquistão 400 Jordânia 404 Quénia 408 Coreia, República Popular Democrática da 410 Coreia, República da> 414 Kuwait 417 Quirguistão 418 Laos, República Democrática Popular do 422 Líbano 426 Lesoto 428 Letónia 430 Libéria 434 Jamahiriya Árabe Líbia 438 Liechtenstein 440 Lituânia 442 Luxemburgo 446 Macau 450 Madagáscar 454 Malawi 458 Malásia 462 Maldivas 466 Mali 470 Malta 474 Martinica 478 Mauritânia 480 Maurícia 484 México 492 Mônaco 496 Mongólia 498 Moldávia 499 Montenegro 500 Montserrat 504 Marrocos 508 Moçambique 512 Omã 516 Namíbia 520 Nauru 524 Nepal 528 Países Baixos 530 Antilhas Holandesas 533 Aruba 540 Nova Caledónia 548 Vanuatu 554 Nova Zelândia 558 Nicarágua 562 Níger 566 Nigéria 570 Niue 574 Ilha Norfolk 578 Noruega 580 Ilhas Marianas do Norte 581 Ilhas Menores Distantes dos Estados Unidos 583 Estados Federados da Micronésia 584 Ilhas Marshall 585 Palau 586 Paquistão 591 Panamá 598 Papua-Nova Guiné 600 Paraguai 604 Peru 608 Filipinas 612 Ilhas Pitcairn 616 Polônia 620 Portugal 624 Guiné-Bissau 626 Timor-Leste 630 Porto Rico 634 Qatar 638 Reunião 642 Romênia 643 Federação Russa 646 Rwanda 652 São Bartolomeu 654 Santa Helena 659 Saint Kitts e Nevis 660 Anguilla 662 Santa Lúcia 663 Saint-Martin (França) 666 Saint Pierre e Miquelon 670 São Vicente e Granadinas 674 San Marino 678 São Tomé e Príncipe 682 Arábia Saudita 686 Senegal 688 Sérvia 690 Seychelles 694 Serra Leoa 702 Singapura 703 Eslováquia 704 Vietname 705 Eslovénia 706 Somália 710 África do Sul 716 Zimbabwe 724 Espanha 732 Saara Ocidental 736 Sudão 740 Suriname 744 Svalbard e Jan Mayen 748 Suazilândia 752 Suécia 756 Suíça 760 República Árabe Síria 762 Tadjiquistão 764 Tailândia 768 Togo 772 Tokelau 776 Tonga 780 Trinidad e Tobago 784 Emirados Árabes Unidos 788 Tunísia 792 Turquia 795 Turquemenistão 796 Ilhas Turks e Caicos 798 Tuvalu 800 Uganda 804 Ucrânia 807 República da Macedônia 818 Egito 826 Reino Unido 831 Guernsey 832 Jersey 833 Ilha de Man 834 Tanzânia, República Unida da 840 Estados Unidos 850 Ilhas Virgens Americanas 854 Burkina Faso 858 Uruguai 860 Uzbequistão 862 Venezuela 876 Wallis e Futuna 882 Samoa 887 Iémen 894 Zâmbia Elementos de código destinados por usuário Elementos de código destinados por usuário estão à disposição dos usuários que precisam de acrescentar mais nomes de países, territórios ou outras entidades geográficas para a sua in-house aplicação da norma ISO 3166-1, e o ISO 3166/MA nunca irá utilizá-los no processo de atualização da norma. Os códigos numéricos 900 a 999 podem ser destinados por usuário. Códigos retirados Quando os países se fundem, dividem, ou sofrem mudança territorial, os seus códigos numéricos são retirados e novos códigos numéricos são atribuídos. Por exemplo: *Alemanha Oriental e Alemanha Ocidental foram atribuídos códigos numéricos 278 e 280 respectivamente, em 1990, antes da sua unificação. Desde então, a única Alemanha, foi atribuído o código numérico 276, mantendo o código alfabético atribuído a Alemanha Ocidental. *Etiópia foi atribuído o código numérico 230 antes da Eritreia desligar-se em 1993. Desde então, à Etiópia foi destinado o código numérico 231 , guardando os mesmos códigos alfabéticos. Se um país muda seu nome, sem qualquer mudança territorial, o seu código numérico permanece o mesmo. Por exemplo, quando Birmânia foi renomeada Mianmar sem mudança territorial, em 1989, os seus códigos alfabéticos foram alteradas, mas o seu código numérico 104 tem-se mantido o mesmo. Os seguintes códigos numéricos foram retirados do ISO 3166-1 (ou equivalentes listas publicadas pela Organização das Nações Unidas): 080 Território Antárctico Britânico 128 Ilhas Canton e Enderbury 200 Checoslováquia 216 Dronning Maud Land 230 Etiópia (antes da Eritreia desligar-se) 249 França Metropolitana 274 Faixa de Gaza 278 República Democrática Alemã 280 Alemanha, República Federal da (Alemanha Ocidental) 282 República Democrática Alemã, Berlim 284 Alemanha, Berlim Ocidental 396 Ilha Johnston 488 Ilhas Midway 532 Antilhas Holandesas (antes de Aruba separar-se) 536 Zona Neutra Saudita-Iraquiana 582 Ilhas do Pacífico, Protectorado das 590 Panamá (antes da fusão com a Zona do Canal do Panamá) 594 Zona do Canal do Panamá 650 Ilhas Ryukyu 658 Saint Kitts-Nevis-Anguilla 698 Sikkim 714 Vietname do Sul 720 República Democrática do Iémen 728 Espanhola na África do Norte 810 União Soviética 849 Ilhas Diversas Americanas do Pacífico 872 Ilha Wake 886 Iémen, República Árabe do 890 República Socialista Federativa da Iugoslávia 891 Sérvia e Montenegro Note que não existem códigos numéricos reservados na norma ISO 3166-1. e Fontes *ISO 3166 Maintenance Agency, Organização Internacional para a Padronização (ISO) *[http://unstats.un.org/unsd/methods/m49/m49.htm Standard Country or Area Codes for Statistical Use], Divisão Estatística das Nações Unidas ** País ou áreas, códigos e abreviações ** Códigos numéricos de país ou área adicionado ou alterado desde 1982 *[https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/appendix/appendix-d.html Appendix D – Cross-Reference List of Country Data Codes], CIA World Factbook (domínio público) *Códigos de país, Statoids.com ** ISO 3166-1 História da mudança *Country codes in ISO 3166 (última modificação: 25-07-2003) 1 numerico Categoria:Código de país en:ISO 3166-1 numeric it:ISO 3166-1 numerico roa-tara:ISO 3166-1 numereche